


Thank Fuck

by jupiter222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), dorlene, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter222/pseuds/jupiter222
Summary: Marauders au where lily and James survive and remus and sirius are in love.All characters accept a few (that I don’t want to say because of spoilers) go to jkr as much as I STRONGLY STRONGLY do not like her at all. Please do not read if you support jkr, Tom Felton, Garry Oldman, and so on. Or if you support transphobia, homophobia, racism, anti-Semitism, etc.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Thank Fuck

“James could you get the door, I’m trying to get Harry to fall asleep!”

“I’ve got it Lily” James yelled to his wife from downstairs. As he went for the door, he felt his pocket just to make sure. Yup, he had his wand. 

The door knob slowly turned under his hand. And there he was. Voldemort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Dark Lord. 

“Avada keda-“

“Protego! Stupefy” James yelled with overwhelming fear in his voice.

“Avada kedavra!”

James fell back and knock his head of the right wall. Luckily he fell just enough to dodge the spell, but fell unconscious just the same. 

Voldemort stormed up stairs with the intent of cold blooded murder. Peter Pettigrew had finally cracked and given him the Potter’s address. Finally he had the only people standing in the way of his rule. 

“Not harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” screamed the frightened red head. 

“Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now.”

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-“

“This is my last warning-“

“Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I’ll do anything-“

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort sent green light coursing through the room. Lily ducked down, trying to avoid the curse with Harry in her arms. 

But it missed her. It hit... Harry.

“Harry, no, no! Please!” she sobbed and sobbed. 

It was quiet. Eerily quiet. She looked through her tear ridden eyes into the room, and he wasn’t there. Voldemort was not there. She had no idea what happened. Not a clue. But her sobbing continued.

Until she wasn’t alone. She heard a tiny cry from her arms. Harry.

“Harry? Harry?! Please wake up? Are you alright? Oh Harry!”

She was now hugging Harry so hard that it might have been impossible for Harry not to wake up. 

“Oh thank Merlin. Thank Merlin, you and... James! James!”

She put Harry in his crib, not wanting him to see anything she might see. She herself did not want to see anything bad. She could not live without James. He was the love of her life. Her soulmate. Her other half. Her everything.

“James! James! Please tell me your alive! Please!”

“L-lily? Are you okay? Is Harry ok?”

“Oh James! Oh my god, thank goodness your okay. Harry is okay. I’m okay. We are all ok. Oh James I love you so much. So so much!”

“Lily I love you more than anything. I’m okay, just a slightly ginormous headache” he said with a playful grin.

Oh she loved how he could joke at the most dark of times.

Soulmates

***

“James! Lily! Harry!” Sirius screamed as he broke down the door of the Potter manor. “James, I swear if you are dead I will murder you!”

“Hey padfoot, we are okay. All of us. Except I might have a slight concussion, but that’s the price, am I right” James laughed.

“Oh shut up.” Sirius engulfed him in a hug. A hug that only brother could ever share. 

“Thank fuck you are all okay. I’m so, so, so glad” Sirius mumbled into the hug, that lily ended up joining in.

“Harry is upstairs sleeping, I don’t know how he can. The most amazingly horrible thing happened. Vol- he was upstairs and shot the k-killing curse at Harry. But Harry is alive. The curse went straight through him. And than he disappeared when Harry went unconscious for a minute”

James and Sirius we both dumbstruck and extremely worried.

They all ran upstairs to Harry where they found him lying peacefully in him cradle, like nothing at all had happened.

***

“I’m going to get Remus. He is back at our place, guarding it so we don’t get attacked. He has been so nervous lately.” Sirius was trying to hide his anger. No, his fury. He was fuming. Peter had betrayed them. All of them. They were friends. The marauders. And he betrayed them. But the Potters had been through so much for one night, he didn’t want to burden them.

“Alright Sirius. Tell him about what happened. And kiss him. I didn’t kiss lily before and that moment when I thought she was dead was the worst of my life. Kiss him and tell him you love him. We will see you later, with moony, okay?” James somehow seemed so calm. He didn’t even quiver in his words, as dark as they were. 

“I will. I really will. We will be back in twenty minutes” Sirius stepped into the fireplace and muttered his address while throwing the powder at his feet.

“REMUS! REMUS BLOODY LUPIN ARE YOU HERE?” Sirius had lost all sense of calm. 

“Jesus pads, I’m here, I’m here. What the fuck is going on?” Remus walked in wearing his classic tan sweater, and drinking a cup of tea. Even in distress Sirius still new that Remus was gorgeous.

“I’M GOING TO KILL HIM. I SWEAR IT. I WILL KILL HIM. HE IS A TRAITOR. I WILL KILL THAT PIECE OF SHI-“

“Hey, hey, hey! Kill who? Traitor? What are you talking about?” Remus tried to ask in the sweetest way possible, hoping to calm Sirius down. No luck.

“PETER! HE GAVE AWAY THE SECRET. HE RATTED OUT JAMES AND LILY. HE ALMOST GOT THEM KILLED. THAT FUCKING RAT!”

“HE DID WHAT? Ok we both need to calm down-“

“CALM DOWN? YOU HAVE TO ME KIDDING. I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I KILL THAT TRAITOR!”

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK SIT DOWN!” Remus finally screamed. 

Sirius sat, because of course he could never upset Remus purposely, and knew that it would probably be best in the long run for him to not kill Peter. After all, he wouldn’t wish even a day in Azkaban against anyone. Well maybe not anyone.

“Alright, Peter is a traitor. A piece of shit. He betrayed us, and the marauders name. But we cannot loose each other. If you go and even try to kill him, you will be put in Azkaban. And I love you so much, I couldn’t do that. And I know neither could you. So what we are going to do right now is go to Jams and Lily’s house and check on them. We will not murder anyone, got it?”

“Yes, I’ve got it. But you should know that I really bloody want to kill that rat” Sirius mumbled grumpily.

“Believe me, me too Sirius. Me too”

And with that they flooed to the Potter manor. Everything and everyone was just as Sirius had left it, to his relief. 

“Are you sure I can’t kill him?” Sirius asked again. 

And, simultaneously, a “No” came from each of his best mates (and soulmate) in the entire world. And at that moment, Sirius was grateful.


End file.
